


Zagreus is a Good Boy

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cerberus is the best boi (s), Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Zag doesn't have a door, listen, this was going to happen eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Hades suspects his son brought home a wild animal. He walks in on something entirely different.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Zagreus is a Good Boy

Ever since Zagreus was a child he had been bringing odd things back to the house. Hades recalled a particular day where he was working and his son, only five years old, came in holding something he'd fished out of the River Styx with his bare hands. A small, furry slug like creature that proceeded to eat everything in it's path. The God supposed he shouldn't be surprised this pattern kept up though his life. Slavugs, assorted vermin of unusual size, wretches and ill fated souls alike. 

Zagreus was a man now. But it appeared this habit had still yet to stop. The God going to retire to his bed chambers when he noticed a collar on the floor. Leaning down to pick it up he frowned. It was far too small to be Cerberus' and too big to be for some smaller creature. Inside his son's name was carved on it. 

"Mmmm." Hades hummed walking over to his son's room. He paused at the curtains and listened in. 

"Awww, someone's been a good boy." Hades heard Megara speak. His son dragged her into this too? "I think you deserve a treat."

"A nice, big meaty treat." Another voice, Thanatos? "For the best boy in the house."

"I wouldn't go that far," His son's voice spoke. Hades scoffed neither would he. Pulling the curtains back the man walked in.

"Alright boy, I have no idea what manner of beast you bright home this time but I...." Hades trailed off. No hellish creature. Instead what he found was much worse. His son in an er.... compromising position. Chained to his bed. Megara and Thanatos both on top of him. All three were frozen, staring at the man as time seemed to freeze. "Ugh...."

"Hades darling why are you standing in the door way?" Persephone's voice filled the room, putting a have on her husband's shoulder when she saw the three. "Oh...my..."

Thanatos took this cue to disappear from the room. Even this didn't break the awkward silence as Meg scrambled off the bed, desperately looking for her clothes. Zagreus, still chained to the bed, wasn't afforded the option.

"Hey boss, what's up-" Hypnos entered to see the commotion. Eyes immediately focusing on the two. Also noticing his brother familiar cloak still laying next to the bed. And the god of sleep began to laugh. Loudly. The two remaining parties flushed with embarrassment as Meg practically ran out of the room.

Zagreus, the only one remaining, tried to hide his face as now the shades had begun to take an interest.

"Um...I don't suppose I could get a little help here?" The chains on his wrists jangled. But no one moved. It was that day Zagreus wished he could die on the spot. And preferably stay dead for a long, long while.


End file.
